


The 7 Sins

by yehyuk_f



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehyuk_f/pseuds/yehyuk_f
Summary: Kim Jongwoon, the eldest son of the present King of the devils, is sent to Earth to learn more about humans. 7 more devils, the 7 sins, live with him to assist him as he tries to live a human life.





	1. 1.0

Pacing back and forth in the waiting room, Kim Jongwoon tried to remember the last time he had met his father, the devil realm's king.

It had to be the time when his father had ascended the throne. That was half a century ago. His father had then completely submerged into his work and Jongwoon never got an opportunity to see him again. 

Which is why the thought of seeing him again made him slightly nervous. He wondered why his father would want to see him suddenly.

He thought back to all his activities of the past year but couldn't find any faults. He spent most of his time playing around. Sometimes he would sing. Sometimes he would find the spirits that accidentally wandered away. Sometimes he would help guide the spirits if there was a sudden crowd. Crowds usually indicated a tragedy in the human realm. 

He hadn't picked any fights with his younger brother either. The devil's realm was a big one. And apart from the places where the spirits resided, it was not a very crowded one. His and his brother hardly crossed paths once a month. 

Jongwoon's chain of thoughts was broken by the creaking noise of the door opening. 

One of his father's numerous assistants peeked inside the waiting room and beckoned him to the other side of the door, to the visiting hall where his dad sat on his throne. 

Jongwoon cautiously approached the throne and finally stopped respectfully a few feet away, not daring to look up. 

"Woon-ah, look up. I wish to see your face." He heard his father say. His voice sounded kind. 

Gaining confidence from that, Jongwoon looked up. His father was looking at him- the same way he was looking at his father- trying to take in everything at once. 

His father had aged considerably. That was not surprising. Devils age slower than humans but 50 years is enough to age a devil's face too. 

"You have grown up well, Jongwoon" His father said. "I am pleased to see that." 

"Erm... You look good too." Jongwoon offered in reply. 

His father barked a short laugh in response. 

"You must be wondering why I asked to meet you.* 

Jongwoon waited for him to continue. 

"The truth is, I am getting on in age. I will have to retire soon. As my eldest son, I would prefer that you sit on this throne after me." 

Jongwoon nodded. He always knew he was expected to ascend the throne. 

"As devils, it is our duty to deal with human spirits. We must pass judgement, guide them and make sure they attain peace." He continued. "I believe that someone who sits on this throne should be a devil that understands humans more than anyone else." 

Jongwoon didn't know what he meant by that. He had only seen humans as spirits. Spirits weren't as complex as humans. They carried simple emotions. They were shedding their identities in order to find peace. How was he supposed to understand them? 

"For this, I am ordering you to spend some time in the human realm. Learn about humans. Learn to coexist with them and understand them. Understand what makes humans different from spirits."


	2. 2.0

It was warm. 

That was the first thought Jongwoon had when he arrived to the human realm. 

Being used to the cold chill of the devil's realm, Jongwoon found the warmth uncomfortable. How did humans function like this? 

He had made to sure to enter the human realm right outside his mansion. He had not expected much from his new housing. It surely couldn't beat the one back home, with 67 rooms and numerous devils under his command. 

Someone patted his shoulder once from the back. He turned around to see a tall man in a suit. 

The man took a step back and bowed towards him. 

"My name is Siwon. I hope to be of your assistance while you are here in the human realm." 

"Are you the only one here?" Jongwoon enquired. 

"No, six others are here too." 

Jongwoon nodded in reply. "Take me to my living quarters now. I must rest after the journey."

Siwon gestured to their side. "It's right here." 

Jongwoon looked up and... Well, up. The building was taller than anything he had ever seen. 

"Oh my god. This must be 10? No 20! Floors tall? Even more!" Jongwoon exclaimed. 

"It's 37 floors." Siwon said, while Jongwoon tried to count it. 

"All of this is mine?" Jongwoon asked in glee, thinking his house here might beat his older one after all. 

"With the crazy real estate prices in this area?" Siwon said, walking away from him and towards the building, "I hope you are joking."


	3. 3.0

So far Jongwoon was not enjoying his stay here. 

The building where he was to reside, was tall. And they went all the way up in a small box which the humans had named an elevator. It felt weird being so far away from the ground and he was starting to feel he might not be good with heights. 

The devil king's son- brought to his knees by a human made steel box. That will be a laughable news back home, alright. 

With a queasy feeling in his stomach, he had got off the elevator to a floor with 4 doors. 

He was told only one of the four houses belonged to him. The audacity. 

Siwon opened the first door to the left of the elevator and told him to go inside. 

"I will come back soon with the others." 

"Where are they, anyway?" Jongwoon asked, slightly miffed that they hadn't come to greet him immediately. 

"Some of them are first timers here too. Everyone has been learning about humans so we can help you as much as possible." 

"Just as well, I suppose. I'm tired and just want to rest." Jongwoon said, twisting the knob and pushing the door open. 

Greeting him was a room with sofas, a big television, a few shelves attached to the wall and a big painting on one of the walls. A quick glance outside the big windows showed a scenic view. However, the height made his stomach lurch slightly. 

He turned back to request Siwon for some curtains for his windows but saw that he had disappeared quietly. 

Making a mental note to ask for curtains as soon as possible, Jongwoon stepped inside the house. 

Crossing across the hall, he went to see the rest of the house. The whole house smelt of fresh paint and... Fried eggs? 

He rushed to the kitchen to find a man near the counter, facing the other side. 

The commotion caused the other person to turn around. He had an apron wrapped around his waist and a frying pan carefully held in his hands. There was a perfectly cooked omelette in it. 

"I'm Jungsoo," He introduced himself. He nodded towards the pan. "Omelette?"


End file.
